


[VID] Ascension of the Spirit--Kagura's Wind

by Metacrisis (Aiffe)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Evanescence, Gen, Instrumental, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Metacrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kagura tribute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Ascension of the Spirit--Kagura's Wind




End file.
